Fifteen
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Being fifteen is hard. It's even harder when your bestfriend's brother is... Well, gorgeous.


A/N: I guess you could call this a song fic. I just basically took the idea from the song Fifteen, by Taylor Swift. I really like this idea, the picture of a young, innocent girl, coming into herself.

Haha, I will say, if you are looking for a sweet, charming, love story, this is NOT it. The first chapter is harmless, except for a few swear words. But this story is far from innocent. Its going to be, in my definition, sexually intense. Oh, & Bella is very OOC. I took a few traits, like her clumsiness, and her dry humor, otherwise it's not really like her.

Credits to Stephenie Meyer for creating these amazing characters that I am able to mold into my own ideas!

By the way, I wrote this story while watching Twilight/ New Moon. Stupid idea. I thought it would help me really 'feel' the story [whatever that means] Instead, it took me forever to actually write all of this down, because I was so focused on the movie(:

**Fifteen**

I take a deep breath and step through the doors of Forks High. It's the morning of my very first day, not only as a student of Forks High, but my first day of high school entirely. I try to maneuver through the hallways, avoiding making contact with anyone. It's not even the fact that the hallways were that crowded; they were just extremely cramped because there was barely any width to them. At one point I press myself against the lockers in order to avoid someone.

I easily find the office, twisting the doorknob and letting myself inside. The office is… well... tiny. I'd never seen an office this small. In my middle school, back in Arizona, there were four different offices, one for Guidance, a Principal's office, a Vice Principal's office, and a front office, for checking in or checking out. This one had a stuffy front room, stuffed with a fax, a rather large desk, and a copy machine. Off to the right side was a door labeled "Principal".

I stop at the secretary's desk, the only one in the room. Realizing she is on the phone, I sit down in the only other chair placed directly across from her. To pass the time, I read her gold name plate.

Miss Cocks : Secretary

I look up at her, glancing back and forth from the nameplate to her face. I swallow my laughter. There was no way, no fucking way she had that name. I study her as she continues to talk. Her hair is this obscene flaming reddish- orange, and she appears to be in her late fifty's. Honestly, I'm being generous with this assumption, believe me. Liver spots cover her neck and hands, and her face was ruddy and covered in obscene stripper makeup.

She coughs, and I look up, realizing she is off the phone. I give her a small, polite smile and she returns it with a huge grin.

"You must be Isabella Swan." Her cheerful tone annoys me, and I have to bite my lip to avoid frowning.

"Bella. Just Bella." I reply, wondering why my dad, hadn't bothered to tell the school I prefer it that way. I frown this time, feeling a twang of annoyance hit me again.

"Well, Bella, welcome to Forks! We are glad to have you!"

"Thanks." I avoid eye contact and look around to help avoid saying something rude.

She rummages through several stacks of papers on her messy desk. Apparently finding what she was looking for, she lets out a little sigh of relief. "Here my dear, this is your schedule." She starts to hand me a sheet. But withdraws her hand and pulls a few more out. "This whole packet is yours, actually." She passes me a handful of papers.

"Great, thanks." I try to turn and walk out, but she starts talking again before I even got the chance to turn.

"Chief Swan is excited you have you. You are all he talks about these days." She gushes to me, referring to my dad, Charlie.

"Yeah…" I reply, unsure of what she wants me to say.

"Well…" She trails off, looking at my expression. "You better get going before you are late! The map in there has all your classes highlighted. If you ever need help, ask anyone. People here are very friendly." She chuckles. "I had planned on having our SGA president show you around, but unfortunately he isn't here yet… Typical of course." She pauses. "Well, have a good day dear."

Taking that as my cue to leave, I turn on my heel and walk out. I glance down at my schedule. I groan inwardly. This is going to be a long four years, I could already tell. I drift off into thought as I robotically make my way through the nearly empty halls, looking for my first class.

I start to think about why I left Phoenix. I feel a brief twinge of regret, but I know its for the best. You see, my mother Renee had just married a semi- pro baseball player, Phil. He constantly needs to travel for work, and my mother wants to go with him. I left because I knew they were newlywed and needed alone time together. It wasn't that my mother forced, or even asked me to leave. In fact, she begged me to stay after I told her my decision of moving to Forks with my dad.

I hated leaving her of course. I had always been the 'parent' sort of. My mother was sometimes so erratic, and irresponsible. It had nothing to do with being a bad mom. She was very loving and sweet. She was just… all over the place… all the time. One minute she was taking a pottery class; the next, she had dropped the class and decided to take a cosmetology course at the local college. She was extremely indecisive and impulsive, always following what she wanted at that moment. In ways, I admired her for following her heart and never thinking of consequences. In others, I felt compelled to care for her. I was glad when she found Phil, who wasn't quite as straitlaced as I was. He allowed her to be free, but also instilled in her that she needed to keep her commitments.

I loved Phil, and my mother. Overall, my love for them was the reason I left. I wanted them to be happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm not throwing a pity party for myself, insinuating that they wouldn't be happy with me there. It's just… I wanted them to not feel guilty when they had to pick up and move again for Phil's job. I never wanted Phil to regret his job choice, or consider changing his profession.

I feel a huge smack as I collide with something hard. Instantly coming out of my deep thoughts, I assume I hit a wall. I realize it was not a wall as I fully come out of a stupor.

OKAY. So it is most definitely not a wall. There, towering over me; was this… guy. He was gorgeous, to put it simply, and saying that doesn't even do him justice.

I'm not one to fall to the power of the common teenage girl cliché. You know, the story where the new girl is walking down the hallway, and she collides into the handsome guy, she falls, he helps her up, they flirt, fall in love, and become high school sweet hearts. Blah blah blah. Sickening, right? Hollywood's portrayal of love is overrated in my book.

So, I wasn't about to stop and flirt. First of all, he looked older than me, more experienced, which meant he wouldn't waste his time on Plain Jane, and besides, I don't even like guys that look that… perfect. And second, I'm not sure if I could even find the courage to talk. And third, I don't think I know how to flirt.

I must have been on the verge of falling, because he grabs my shoulders to steady me. I look up, about to thank him, but I become distracted. He continues to grip me, and I stand, stuck in place.

"Hey, you okay?" His intense green stare meets mine.

"Uh, hi. And I'm fine, I think." I mumble, trying to force myself to speak, to think.

He chuckles at my expression, sticking out his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen, senior, and SGA President."

I hesitantly extend my hand, shaking his. I'm Bella?" I know I sound dumb, because I'm ending every sentence as if it were a question. I then remembered he was supposed to show me around, and I frown.

"Nice to meet you. I think I was supposed to show you around today but I woke up late, so sorry about that." He laughs again, a soft yet deep chuckle that make my stomach feel fluttery.

"Oh, yeah. Um, it's okay." I respond. 'Get a grip Bella.' I tell myself, trying to think of something, anything to say.

He grins again, and I notice how charming his smile is. I try to swallow, but my throat is a little dry.

"Well, I got to get to class, I'm late. So, raincheck?" He says, waving his blue late slip in my face, as if I am the one holding him hostage.

I force a small smile, and trudge off in the other direction. Turning around to look at him one more, I smile to myself and try to find my first class. Luckily, I find it easily enough and I open the door, taking a deep breath and stepping inside as 22 pairs of eyes focus on me.

I smile nervously at the teacher, who points to a desk in the back, beside the only person who isn't ogling me, a black haired girl with a sleek bob. I don't know if the fact she isn't looking at me was good or bad, but I take the seat nevertheless. I set down my backpack, which I'd been lugging around because I hadn't bothered to find my locker. I see a flash of white in the corner of my eye, and I look down. On my desk, there was a folded piece of paper. I opened it, a little confused.

_Hi there,_

_I'm Alice! [The girl on your right]_

I look up and meet eyes with the girl who hadn't been staring. I give her a small smile and scribble something back.

_Nice to meet you, I'm Bella._

I pass it back, and before I knew it, we had filled three pages of lined notebook paper. The bell rings at the 90 minute mark, and I stand up along with my new friend. While trading notes, we discovered that we have the exact same schedule. We walk together to our next class, Geometry.

While waiting for the class to start, I start asking her more questions. Something occurrs to me suddenly.

"Hey, Alice?" I pause. "How do you know your way around the school so easily? I mean, you're only a freshman, right?"

She laughs a soft, tinkling laugh. "Yes, it's my first day attending here, but I've been here before. Both of my brothers are seniors, and I've been here far to many times already." She doesn't mention her brothers' names, so I don't bother to ask.

Lunch time rolls around, and after that the day passed pretty quickly. Before I knew it, 3:30 had arrived, and I step outside to wait for Charlie. He's already there waiting for me, punctual as ever, and I climb into the cruiser.

We chat briefly, passing time. I assume we are going home, but instead Charlie pulls into a diner.

Charlie spoke up. "We used to come here when you visited for the summers… Remember?" He gives me a small smile, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I kind of remember." That was a total lie. Since I stopped seeing my dad over the years, I had blocked every memory of him out. We walk in, and I am greeted repeatedly by people I don't know. I pretend to know them, and force conversation.

Thank God that Charlie senses that I'm more than uncomfortable, so he excuses us and heads to a table in the corner. We talk some more, but this time it's not quite a forced. He tells me about his life, and I tell him bits and pieces of mine.

"So, how was your first day?" He asks, shoveling a bite of lasagna into his mouth.

"It was okay…" I reply, unsure of what parts to tell him. I'm about to start up again, but Charlie interrupts.

"I know the school, matter fact, the town, isn't quite what you are used to. It's small, I know. But I'm really glad you came here to live with me, I've missed you."

I'm actually quite touched by this statement, and don't know how to reply. So, I start up again about my day. "I met this girl, she's really nice. She has best friend quality."

"Oh?" He looks up. "What's her name?"

"Alice Cullen."

"She's a good kid, all of the Cullen kids are. I'm glad to see you're making friends."

"Yeah, me too. I kind of thought these four years would be miserable… But things are looking up." I half smile, picking at my garden burger.

"So what do you want to do this weekend? I know it's only Monday, Bells, but I thought we could do something fun, maybe drive out to Port Angeles or something. I know how you teenage girls like to shop… You should bring Alice along."

Well, at least he was making an attempt. "Sounds good Dad. But, um, actually, Alice asked me to spend the night Friday." I watched his face fall a little, like he was disappointed. So, I added to it. "Well, I was thinking, if you agree, maybe you can take Alice and I to Port Angeles Saturday…" I trailed off, hoping that he would agree, and hoping it would make him feel better.

"That sounds like a great plan, actually!" He grins, his spirits up again. Good.

Friday was here, and I was more than glad. I had actually made it through an entire week. The fact was, Forks High wasn't exactly terrible. Truthfully, I liked it and Alice made it fun. When school got out, Alice and I go outside to stand and wait for her brothers in the parking lot. Suddenly a big, muscular guy appears before us, grabbing Alice and putting her in a headlock. I'm almost alarmed at first, but Alice seems to know him.

"Em! Em! Put me down!" Alice screams while laughing, her arms flailing. He does as she asks _after_ mussing her hair. She frowns as he turns to me.

"So you're the famous Bella?" He grins, holding out his hand. "I'm Emmett, Alice's big brother."

I shake his hand. "Can't exactly say that you're the famous brother…" I trail off. "Alice didn't mention you until today… I thought she was an only child." I laugh. He had this sort of feel about him, that put me at ease.

He laughs a deep, booming laugh. "Funny. Funny. Funny. You are quite the kidder."

I turn to Alice. "I thought you had two brothers?"

She laughs her tinkling laugh. "I do, but apparently King Douche decided not to grace us with his presence." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, okay." I nod, laughing at the reference made to her other brother.

"Well, get in the car guys, Jasper's meeting us there. And you know how whiny he gets when I'm late. You'd think he was my girlfriend or something, the way he acts." Emmett ushers us toward his large Hummer.

The drive was a little longer than I expect. Their house is on the outskirts of town, a very private area with no houses within miles. It's huge, and even that was an understatement. I could see at least three stories and I admire its build, the extreme architectural design. I realize my mouth is almost gaping when Alice reaches up and closes it.

Laughing hysterically, she runs up the path leading to the front door. I follow and watches as she punches in a code to unlock the house.

The inside is more beautiful than I would have imagined. Everything was white or crème, soft and plush. I briefly wonder how everything was kept clean, funny thought I know. But, I have a tendency to think of strange things at strange moments.

"Bella, seriously? It's just my house. And now, since you're my best friend, it's yours too."

I laugh at her generosity and care free attitude. "Okay."

"So, you are about to meet this amazing guy… I really like him a lot. It's serious." Alice gushes to me.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I cock my head to the side. Because, I don't think it would be possible that Alice could have unrequited feelings for anyone. Alice is probably one of the most stunning creatures alive. Definitely didn't have the look of a awkward fifteen year old, like me.

"He's my brothers' friend, a senior like them. And I'm just a freshman…"

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Well, here's the thing. He knows I like him, we've talked about it. He said he liked me too. She replies frowning. "But he doesn't want to date me… The age difference and he thinks my brothers will totally disapprove."

"You are so mature though, I'm sure he likes you." I assure her. "Besides, most guys don't look at age as a factor when it comes to liking a girl. They really like a great personality." I have no clue where that comes from, it's not like I have this great knowledge of guys.

Alice smiles, thanking me for my reassurance. "Well, here he comes, along with my douche-y brother."

I look up, only to see a very familiar face. I tap Alice. "Alice." I hiss. "That's the guy you like?" I point to Edward.

"Oh." She grins. "No, that's my brother Edward. The blonde one is Jasper, the guy I'm practically in love with."

My eyes meet Edward's. He whispers something to Emmett and grins at me.

I look at Alice, who looks excited and pushes me forward. I don't understand her expression at the moment, and I walk toward Edward. I feel nervous, shy almost, as Edward's eyes trail over my body, lingering on my most… private areas.

I clear my throat, and he looks up, giving me a sly grin. He's not even ashamed that he's been caught ogling my body. I frown.

"Hey Bella, haven't seen you in awhile." Edward greets me.

I nod, and notice that everyone looks sort of confused. "Yeah, same here." I say slowly.

Alice pushes her way between us. "You guys know one another?"

"Sort of." I look down at the carpet to avoid eye contact. I wait for Edward to tell her. I mean, I don't want to act like I know him on a serious level or anything. He might get annoyed.

"We met in the hallway. She smacked me." Edward laughs.

I look up. "Oh god." I blush. "I didn't smack him, I wasn't paying attention and I sort of ran into him." My face is red hot.

Edward's eyebrows raise, laughing. "Fine, we'll use that excuse."

He's making me nervous by the second, and I have no idea what to say after that.

Alice interjects. "She's in all of my classes. So, we're super close now."

"Wait. You're a freshman?" He pauses, looking at Alice, then me.

"Well, yeah." I say, my face still red.

"That's unfortunate. See you around Bella." He grins and walks away, saluting me.

My eyes widened and I continue to stare as he walks out of the room. I'm completely embarrassed and I have no idea what to do. Alice comes back over to me, after flirting with Jasper for a few minutes, looking at me knowingly.

"It's irrelevant." I shook my head, trying to clear it, and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"C'mon, let's go up to my room and talk this out." Alice pulls me upstairs. "I have to know how you met. Basically everything."

After explaining my first meeting with Edward, and then what just happened, Alice can't stop smiling. "This is great!" She exclaims.

"I don't understand… Why?"

"So if you already didn't know, Edward is a man whore. He's extremely cocky. Believes that he is the world's greatest gift." Alice says, clapping her hands together.

"Well it wasn't exactly said out loud, but I do sort of understand the full of himself part. What I'm not understanding is what that has to do with me." I reply, twisting a section of hair around my index finger.

"Well, I have a funny story to tell you. On Monday, Edward came home and told me Jasper and Em about this dark haired girl he ran into in the hallway. I never got the name, but Emmett just told me, and that's why everyone was a little confused about you being a freshman, including Edward.. Okay, so I'm thinking this. It's a shot in the dark, but…" She pauses.

"Go on." I urge, curious.

Apparently that was the moat opening, because she starts gushing. "Okay, this will sound ridiculous, and selfish on my part, but hear me out, okay?" She keeps going, not waiting for a response. "If we can get Edward to like you, like seriously, truly like you, maybe Jasper will see that it's okay to like me, since one of his best friends likes a freshman too."

I arch an eyebrow. "Um, wow. That makes no sense. You're right, it's ridiculous."

"Okay. Okay. It's silly. But please Bella! Can we please try this out?" Her lower lip juts out, her eyes wide and glazed over. She looked so angelic, how could I possibly deny her this simple request? And she was my only friend, after all.

"Fine." I groan relunctantly. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

She squeals. "Well I have to hatch a plan first, but I'm so glad you agreed to do it! AAAH!" She starteds to jump around in circles.

I groan again. What in the world did I agree to? The fact that I wanted a senior to like me, to pay attention to me, was a worse cliché than anything Hollywood had created. Seriously, a freshman and a senior. Get real.


End file.
